


Never Gonna Live This One Down

by blue_sweater



Series: Sexually Liberated Darcy Lewis [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy is good at following instructions, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, it's what i needed, lots of talking from both the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy ends up stuck in the Avengers Tower when it goes into quarantine mode. Good thing she's got Bucky and Steve there to keep her entertained. At least, until they hatch their elaborate and sneaky plan to get into her pants.<br/>Yeah, whatever, she's fine with that, too.<br/>(Shameless smut which was meant to be a quickie but escalated quickly to 5000 words. Not sorry at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Live This One Down

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and Title taken from "Heroes Get Remembered, Legends Never Die" by Four Year Strong :) thanks for reading!

_Sad enough to say that alone I could barely light a match_  
 _But together we can burn this place down_  
 _Sorry about the mess, but when we team up, team up_  
 _We always seem to bring this place to the ground_

* * *

She wasn’t sure how they ended up here.

Well, she knew the facts. The facts were these: Darcy was locked in the Avengers Tower by an unfortunate alarm system which had detected a virus in the building, and put the whole damn thing into quarantine-mode. Darcy got bored of staying in the lab eventually, so Jane showed her to the communal room where she could watch TV and get a bite to eat. A few others were there and they had passed some drinks around (courtesy of Tony, whose friendly-yet-unhelpful AI had trapped them in the tower for the unforeseeable future) and Darcy had been introduced to a few of the other residents of the Tower.

Two of these residents were Steve Rogers and James Barnes. This was the first real time Darcy had actually spent time with them that wasn't work. When they were just Steve and Bucky, not the Captain and the Soldier, they were different, more relaxed. Steve was far less reserved and far more of a flirt than Darcy would ever have guessed, and at one stage he put his arm around her on the couch and tucked her into his side, and holy hell, that man had muscles on his muscles.

Barnes was a devil. He winked at her and called her doll and he had this smile that should have been sinful. He flashed Darcy wicked glances and told her she was pretty, which to her absolute embarrassment had made her blush like she was back in middle school. Bucky had grinned and told her she was cute. Darcy wanted to thread her hands through his dark, thick hair.

Darcy had always been totally calm and fine around them. Though, she had been avoiding them since she had seen Barnes tearing at Steve’s clothes in the dark corner of a not-quite-secure room a few weeks ago. She had guessed that they were together, but it had been confirmed when she saw the two men clawing at each other like teenagers. Only, teenagers didn’t have muscles like that. And they certainly didn’t make noises like that.

So, these were the facts. They were stuck in the tower. She had seen the lovely Captain and his Soldier fucking in a storage room. She was now sitting between them on the couch and trying her best not to look at either of them. She didn’t know what to do, and she hadn't felt this much sexual tension crackling in the air in her life. She could hardly think; every time she spoke with either or both of them she got a flash in her mind of them in that dark room, and she would blush and make haste elsewhere. How was she supposed to tell them that she knew what they were up to?

When the others peeled away, saying they had science projects or work to catch up on in the morning, Darcy was left with the two said gentlemen, alone. She hardly payed any attention to the movie they were watching, as she was so self-aware of the two men at either side of her. Bucky’s body was radiating heat like a fucking furnace and when he talked or laughed his voice went straight through her.

And then, out of nowhere, she could feel Steve’s breath on her ear and his lips and nose were pressed against her hair and his hand moved to her thigh and Darcy had to physically restrain herself from jumping. What the hell? Bucky was right there, didn’t Steve have _any_ shame? This didn’t make any –

Darcy glanced to look at Bucky and he was already looking at her with a dark look in his eye that made her think that he was a lion and she was lunch. She turned to glance at Steve to see the same look in his eyes.

Both?

_Both?!_

“Now we’ve got you to ourselves,” said Steve, and his voice had dropped by at least an octave, “How about we have a little fun?”

Darcy’s eyes went wide. She felt Bucky’s hand graze down her side and she jumped.

“Easy, sweetheart,” he murmured. “We ain’t gonna hurt you. Just want to show you a good time. We wanna take care of you.”

Darcy felt Bucky’s mouth hovering over her neck, his lips grazing her skin, and Steve’s hand was creeping further up her thigh. Jesus, his hands were enormous.

“You – both of you?” she asked, trying to clear her brain and make sense of her situation.

Steve made an affirmative noise. “Mmm. We’re good at sharing.”

Darcy felt her body heat up at the mere _idea_ of being shared by these two. She had never had sex with more than one person at a time but there was no better way to pop a threesome cherry than to do it with the two finest pieces of ass this side of heaven.

"Would you be okay with that, doll?" asked Bucky. 

"But - you two are together," she said slowly. 

"Yeah. But we want you. Do you think that little show in the storage room was for someone else?" said Steve, and Darcy's eyes went wide when she realised that they  _knew_ she had been watching. 

"Wait - that was - you _planned_ that?"

"We knew you'd be there. Were hoping you'd join in," said Bucky, with a grin. "Wanted to get you in bed for a long time."

Darcy rolled her eyes, but she laughed. "You could've just asked."

Steve smiled. "What do you think we're doing now?" He grasped onto Darcy's chin to pull her face up and kiss her. His tongue ran over her lips before stroking into her mouth and she moaned as Bucky began to kiss at her neck, and then there were hands all over her.

And that was how Darcy ended up in here. 'Here' being sandwiched between Rogers and Barnes with Steve’s tongue down her throat, kissing her hard and deep as Bucky’s hands worked themselves under her shirt, running up her ribcage to her breasts where he moulded his hands to her bra and put the slightest bit of pressure there, his mouth still at her neck leaving a multitude of hickeys. She moaned, arching into his touch, and Steve broke the kiss to tug at her clothes until she lifted her arms and let him pull her shirt over her head, pulling her glasses off at the same time.

“Hey, I need those,” she said. "Can't see you properly without them."

“Nah, they were in the way,” said Steve. “You can look at us all you want later, sweetheart, I promise.”

Barnes’ hands moved to unclasp her bra and she was glad it was a moderately sexy one, though it didn’t really matter when it had fallen to the floor so quickly. She let out a startled cry as Steve’s mouth descended onto her exposed breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and holding her other breast in his large hand, his calloused fingertips sending shivers across her skin.

Bucky turned her face so he could kiss her, and though Steve had kissed her hard and fast, taking her breath away, Barnes kissed her slowly, and it was smouldering. She whimpered into his mouth as his hands curved back around her middle, smoothing over her skin, heading down to dip his fingertips below the top of her skinnies.

“Wanted this for a long time, Darce,” Steve murmured into her skin, kissing up to her collarbone as his hands pressed and kneaded her heavy breasts. “Want you so bad.”

Darcy couldn’t reply because Bucky had unclasped and unzipped her jeans, and his flesh and bone hand had delved down, over her panties to teasingly rub his fingers against her core. She moaned and broke the kiss, trying to move her hips to get his hand where she wanted it, but he pulled it out.

“Bucky, please,” she whined, turning her face up again to kiss at his jaw.

He smiled, replied in a low voice, “Such good manners. I can hardly say no.”

This time when his hand went back in, it was into her underwear and his fingers parted her lips to stroke at her. Darcy’s hips bucked and she cried out, hardly able to comprehend all that was happening as Steve’s mouth found hers again and swallowed her moans.

“Fuck, Steve, she’s so wet,” growled Barnes, making Darcy shudder as his fingers went further, pressing just a little bit inside of her. She pressed back against him, trying to get more, but he clicked his tongue. “Nuh-uh, doll. Be patient.”

Darcy whined again and she felt Steve smile against her lips before he broke away to say, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’re gonna take care of you.”

“You’ve done nothing but tease me since we started,” she breathed, getting more and more frustrated.

Steve licked at her lower lip and _fuck_ that was filthy. “Tell me what you want.”

Darcy’s mind blanked, but then Bucky’s fingertip circled her clit and she gasped, eyes snapping shut as she arched into the touch, unable to think, let alone respond.

But Steve took her face in his hand and said softly, “Open your eyes. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Bucky was still rubbing at her clit, but every time she thought she’d hit her peak he would back away. And Steve’s voice, with just the edge of commanding tone, was making her brain go foggy. It took all of Darcy’s concentration and will to string her words together. “I – I want – I want to come, Steve, _please_ –”

“Want Steve to eat you out, baby?” Bucky mumbled in her ear, and Darcy looked to see Steve’s soft blue eyes turning hard as he heard that.

“Yes – yes, _oh –_ ”

“Say it, doll. Tell him what you want.” Bucky’s fingers slipped back inside of her, deeper than before, and fuck he was accurate because he was rubbing that spot which made her lose her mind, the one she struggled to reach with her own fingers, and _God_ it felt so good.

“Tell Steve you want his mouth on you, Darcy. I wanna see him go down on you.”

Darcy could feel her blush heating her body up and she managed to say in a tight, desperate voice, “Steve, I want – I want your mouth – please -”

That was all it took. In less than a second, Darcy was pulled back into Bucky’s lap, and Steve had pulled her jeans and panties away. Bucky pulled her legs over his own, spreading them, his hands gliding over the smooth skin of her inner thigh as he mouthed at her neck.

“God, you look beautiful,” said Steve, as he knelt between her legs. He didn’t waste any more time, leaning down between her legs and kissing at her stomach, at her hips, smiling against her skin as she arched into his touch. Darcy could have died when Bucky lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked on the fingers he’d had inside of her.

“How does she taste?” asked Steve.

“Fucking incredible,” replied Bucky, licking at them once more before lowering his wet fingers back to Darcy’s breasts where he rolled a nipple between his fingers. Darcy moaned, rocked her hips, but couldn’t get much purchase with her legs pulled over Bucky’s the way they were.

“Get on with it, Steve.”

“Yes sir,” replied the Captain cheekily, before he lowered himself further and then his mouth was on Darcy, his tongue giving her one steady, long stroke and her high-pitched moan was enough to tell him that it felt pretty damn good. So he did it again, lapping at her, tasting her, parting her lips with his fingers to dip his tongue inside of her. Darcy was moaning with every breath she took and grinding down on Bucky’s erection under her ass, and he groaned and thrust up against her.

“You’re so god damn sexy, Darce,” he muttered. “Look at Stevie – look how much he likes it. He can’t get enough.”

Darcy glanced down just as Steve looked up at her from under his tangled eyelashes, and then Bucky’s hand moved from her breast to thread through Steve’s short blonde locks, tightening and pulling him harder against Darcy.

“S-Steve!” she gasped, her back arching up, her muscles taut.

Bucky’s lips were at her ear again. “You gonna come, doll?”

“Yes – Bucky – oh my god –”

Bucky’s hand tugged harder against Steve’s hair and then his left hand slipped down Darcy’s abdomen and he nudged a smooth metal finger over her clit. Darcy’s vision went white as her orgasm came over her, body trembling, Steve’s tongue still dancing over her, Bucky’s fingers firm against her. One of her hands had flown to Steve’s head, not tugging on his hair like Bucky but just holding him close, and her other had gone to Bucky’s neck, gripping tight at him as he pressed harder against her, and she rode it out with huge shaking breaths.

Bucky was kissing at her cheek, her neck, murmuring words of encouragement and praise. “Good girl, Darce. Did so well. So damn pretty when you come.”

Darcy whimpered as Steve’s lips teased over her swollen clit. “Nnh- Steve, too much.”

He pulled away a little reluctantly. “Not sorry, beautiful. You taste too good.”

“Not my fault,” she managed, and he laughed, before Bucky’s hand was back in his hair and pulling him up.

“C’mere, punk,” he said, bringing Steve’s mouth crashing over his and Darcy watched with hazy vision as they kissed the life out of each other. She could see tongue, see Bucky diving into Steve’s mouth, trying to get deeper, and it was dirty and hot. What did she do to deserve this much sexy man-flesh?

Darcy couldn’t help but shift her hands, one behind her, pressed between her body and Bucky’s, and the other in front, sliding down Steve’s middle to ghost over the hard tent of his pants while she slid over Bucky’s at the same time, taking them both in hand. They groaned in unison, before Steve broke the kiss and gave her a sexy half-smile. “Who’s teasing who now?”

“I’m not teasing,” she replied, stroking them. “I want you. Want you both.”

Bucky licked at her neck and nipped at her skin. “Stevie’s a bit bigger than your average boy, doll,” he said. “We’re gonna be taking turns. Don’t wanna hurt ya.”

“But –”

Steve’s hand palmed at Darcy’s breast and she arched into him, still sensitive from her climax. “You can’t take us both, Darce. Not this time.”

“ _Steve_ –”

“Non-negotiable,” he said, kissing her slowly before dragging his teeth along her swollen lower lip. Darcy knew that taking them both was probably physically and logistically impossible right now, and they’d need way more preparation and definitely lubricant before it happened. But she so badly wanted to know what it was like to have both of them inside of her at the same time. She turned back to Bucky and asked, “Next time?”

The Cheshire-cat grin he gave her was gorgeous. “You got it, doll.”

Before she could say anything else, Steve was mouthing at her neck and murmuring into her skin, “I wanna see you riding Bucky. Can you do that for me?”

Darcy nodded, a little too fast. “Yeah.”

“Good girl.”

Steve pulled her from where she was seated in Bucky’s lap, and Bucky shifted so he was resting against the arm at the side of the couch, not quite lying down, and he made quick work shucking his clothes off and throwing them to the side. Turning Darcy around, Steve lowered her back into Bucky’s arms, straddling him, and Bucky gave her a smirk.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” she replied, smiling back, letting her eyes glance down his naked body. He was pale and beautiful, with coarse dark hair on his chest and his real arm, his metal arm a beautiful and stark contrast to the rest of his body. He wasn’t as wide as Steve but he was hard, strong and there was more than enough of him to keep her busy.

His eyes were skating down her naked form, too, over her breasts and her stomach, taking her in. Figuring now was no time to get shy, Darcy shifted her hips so her wet heat grazed over his erection and he groaned.

“Before we get started, doll, do we need any protection?” Bucky asked, kissing at the corner of her mouth.

“Nope. On the pill, and I'm clean." They should have fleshed that out earlier, before any bodily fluids were swapped. But better late than never.

“Us too. Clean, I mean. Not on the pill. That'd be weird."

Darcy laughed, but then felt Bucky’s metal hand slide over the small of her back, his fingers splayed out across her skin. He had big hands. Or maybe she had a small waist. Maybe it was a combination of the two. His hand kept going, over her ass and between her legs to slide between her wet folds and she breathed his name, grinding back against his hand, the smooth prosthetic slipping easily inside of her. The noise she made at that was pretty wanton but she didn’t care, it felt so good.

“I think she likes the metal, Buck,” said Steve, and Darcy glanced over her shoulder to see him reclined back against the other arm of the couch, in the perfect position to watch Bucky’s hands spreading her and getting her ready. Darcy felt a shiver rush over her skin as Steve’s eyes took her all in. He’d taken his clothes off too, and he had one big hand wrapped around his dick. Darcy had seen a few in her time but Steve’s was almost comically large.

He must have been watching her eyes because a moment later he gave her a sly smile and said, “Like what you see, gorgeous?”

Darcy smiled back, gasping a little as Bucky pressed harder inside of her. “Yeah,” she managed. “How about you?”

“Absolutely,” he breathed.

Darcy turned back and pressed her mouth to Bucky’s, and moaned as his beautiful lips moved slowly against hers, warm tongue stroking inside of her mouth, and she whined a moment later when his fingers left her. But she didn’t have to wait long, because he had taken his cock in hand and his other hand on her hip pulled her down to him, so she was hovering over his dick, the head nudging between her lips. Darcy pressed slowly down onto him, giving her body enough time to adjust, because while Bucky was smaller than Steve, he was still bigger than average, too. And he was thick, which made the stretch just that extra bit exquisite, and Darcy drew a sharp breath as Bucky placed both hands on her ass to spread her, giving Steve a show.

“Oh fuck, Darce,” came Steve’s voice from behind her. “Look at you taking him so good. How does he feel?”

“Feels amazing,” she moaned, and a moment later she was fully seated on him.

“If you think it’s good now, doll, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” said Bucky playfully, though his smile was lost in a groan when Darcy rolled her hips back and forth, testing the waters.

“You’re telling me?” she shot back, with a grin. “Hold on, Barnes.”

And hold on he did, hands digging into the soft flesh of her ass as Darcy rocked back and forth over him, keeping him deep inside of her, letting her body get used to the sensation, and what a marvellous sensation it was. The small noises she made mixed with Bucky’s soft groans when she finally shifted up, lifting herself halfway off to slide back down again, setting a slow and steady rhythm as she rode him.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” swore Bucky, “She feels incredible, Steve. So tight. So wet.”

Darcy looked back to see Steve’s legs were open and he was jerking himself with a loose fist as he watched her. She twisted her hips, shifting them unexpectedly and Bucky gasped and swore again as she did, while Darcy threw a deliberate glance back at the Captain.

He groaned as she kept eye contact with him, his fingers coming up over the head of his cock. “Ride him harder, baby,” he said, getting breathless. “Fuck him til he comes. I wanna see him come inside you.”

The groan that tore from Bucky’s throat was sinful and it was obviously Steve’s dirty talk that set it off. And Darcy might have been completely lost in the hot sweaty sex she was currently engaged in, but she was observant enough to have figured something out: if she did what she was told, she’d get a reward.

So she turned back to Bucky, put her hands on his chest for leverage and lifted her hips almost all the way off him, before slamming back down. She cried out and Bucky did, too, his hands losing their grip on her ass to tighten around her middle as she bounced on him, fucking him hard into the couch, her moans going up in pitch and intensity as he began to thrust up into her, meeting her halfway.

“Bucky – Jesus, yes,” she gasped as he changed his angle and was thrusting right up into that sweet spot he discovered earlier. Only now he wasn’t stroking it gently with his fingers, he was fucking hard into it and Darcy was losing her rhythm.

“I’m close, doll,” he gritted out, dark hair falling into his face. “Fuck – you’re so fucking beautiful.”

And then Steve was right behind her and his mouth was at her ear and he said in a heated and low voice, “Do you want to come again, Darcy?”

Her voice broke when she replied. “Yes, Steve, please – fuck –”

Bucky’s thrusts were quickly losing tempo and Darcy was shaking even before Steve’s hand trailed down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, and at the first touch of his fingertip to her swollen clit, Darcy cried out and came again, shuddering and forcing herself to keep her eyes open just a little to watch Bucky’s parted mouth and eyes squeezed shut as he finished under her, his hips slamming up to hers as he filled her with heat.

Darcy slumped back against Steve when she had finished, and Bucky’s hips were still stuttering into her, gasping as Steve flicked gently at her sensitive nub one last time. “Easy on the goods, Rogers,” she said.

He chuckled. “How’s Bucky? Did you kill him or is he still breathing?”

Darcy leaned forward to put her head on Bucky’s chest and he made a stuttering noise as she shifted on his still-hard cock. “Yeah, he’s alive,” she replied, grinning. “Barely.”

“Almost fucked me dead but not quite,” he muttered, pulling at her neck until she moved closer to kiss him. He was panting, but he was relaxed and pliant beneath her, and his hands moved lazily over her thighs as they kissed.

Darcy probably could have stayed there forever but Steve was getting impatient. “Do I have to wait for an invitation?”

“Aw, poor Stevie hasn’t finished yet,” said Bucky in faux sympathy, breaking the kiss.

Darcy smiled against his mouth. “I can probably fix that.”

“You probably can,” agreed Bucky. “Go on, get. Before I change my mind.”

Darcy laughed, and climbed out of his lap. Steve’s hands were already on her, pulling her up and turning her over to lie back in Bucky’s arms. She let herself enjoy the moment, having a man like Steve hovering over her while Bucky was behind her, holding her steady, hands running up and down her sides. Steve was broad and tanned and his blonde hair was dishevelled from where Darcy and Bucky had had their hands in it. His eyes were wide as Bucky’s hands wrapped around Darcy’s middle to frame her breasts, and Steve looked like all his Christmases had come at once.

Especially when Bucky said softly into Darcy’s ear, “How about you use your mouth on him first, doll? I bet he’d like that.”

Darcy glanced down at his swollen cock and a smile played on her lips. “Yeah. I think he’d like that a lot.”

Steve groaned. “You two are gonna be the death of me.”

“But what a way to go,” said Bucky, laughing. “C’mon, get up here.”

Darcy leaned forward and pulled on Steve's narrow hips, bringing him close to her mouth, and she gave him the same treatment he’d given her earlier – a long, slow lick on the underside, that had him throwing his head back and moaning loud. When Darcy got to the tip, she licked her lips and sank her mouth down onto him, soft lips stretching over his length, only able to get halfway down. She let her tongue slide in and out of her mouth, curling around him, tracing the veins she found there before she slid off again, teasing at his slit with her tongue.

“ _Fuck_ , Darce,” Steve gasped, and she could see his hand shaking where he was supporting himself on the couch.

Bucky kept on muttering encouragement as he ran his hands up and down her back, and occasionally some helpful hints. “Swirl your tongue around the top when you come back up, he likes that – you’re so good, doll, so damn sexy, I bet your mouth feels fucking incredible.”

“I’ll take that bet,” said Steve, breathlessly. “And yes, it does.”

Darcy moaned around Steve when she felt Bucky’s left hand drift back down to stroke at her again. Steve jerked forward into her mouth a little at the sensation, and she hummed around him again as Bucky slowly parted her and dipped a finger inside.

“It’s a little tricky to tell with this hand, doll, so you better tell me yourself,” said Bucky, and she could _hear_ the bastard smiling. “You still wet?”

Darcy pulled off Steve’s cock for a moment to reply. “Yes,” she said, lips dancing on the head as she glanced up at him, tongue darting out to trace the crown. “Still wet.”

If Steve had had any thoughts about staying up there with her mouth, they disappeared quickly at that revelation. He pushed her back to lie against Bucky, taking his glistening dick in hand and lining it up with her as Bucky’s fingers parted her for him.

Bucky was kissing at her neck and his stubble was almost definitely leaving marks there but Darcy didn’t have the energy to care, because Steve was pressing inside of her excruciatingly slowly, holding himself back as he let her body get used to his length and width. Darcy whined as he pressed in, as Bucky’s metal hand danced around her clit teasingly and the other held onto her breast, helping her take her mind off whatever discomfort she might have been experiencing.

But Darcy had come twice already and she was feeling pretty okay, if a little full. Steve let out a strangled groan as he pushed in the last few inches in one go, and Darcy cried out, head falling back to Bucky’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said, pushing her hair back from her face gently.

“It’s okay,” Darcy replied, smiling. “I’m okay.”

Steve leaned closer to kiss her swiftly before retreating again. He placed his hands behind her knees and held them up, spreading her further, bending her over. Darcy bit her lip as he pulled all the way out, and when he slid all the way back in she let out another cry. She was so sensitive and he was so big and he hit all the right places inside of her, and Bucky was still kissing her and holding her steady, holding her close and she was going into sensory overload as Steve began to fuck her steadily, his hands tight around her legs.

“You feel so goddamn good, Darcy,” Steve groaned.

Bucky was back to playing with her nipples and Darcy whimpered as he rolled them both between his fingertips. “She’s perfect, ain’t she Steve? Our perfect beautiful girl.”

“Feels like she was made for me. _Fuck._ ”

Darcy cried out again when Steve leaned forward to kiss her, his tongue slipping back into her mouth, and she could still taste herself there. He was hot and hard and every nerve in her body was alight with sensation as he fucked her faster.

As they kissed, Bucky was still talking into her ear. “Come once more, baby. Want you to come again for Steve, want him to feel how tight you get.”

She gasped and broke the kiss as Steve fucked her harder still. “God – no, Bucky, I can’t –” Darcy could feel it rising even as she said that, though.

“One more time, doll,” Bucky said, and he turned her face back to his to kiss her, licking into her mouth. “I know you’ve got another one in you.”

As he kissed her, several things happened. His real hand went back to her clit and he placed two fingers on either side of it, just as Steve groaned her name, voice getting tighter and more desperate as he fucked hard into her, all but breaking her in half, and then Darcy felt her third orgasm of the night come to her, but it was less like a crashing end and more like a series of smaller waves, and she came for the next minute in short stammering bursts, crying out as Steve’s hips drove harder and faster. He groaned long and loud as he came inside of her, pulsing hot and hard as her body quivered around his.

And then they sat there, all three of them, breathing heavy and saying nothing. Steve let go of Darcy’s legs and he leaned on the back of the couch so as not to crush the two beneath, and her legs fell to the side, one of them hooked around his hip and the other resting on Bucky’s leg – Bucky who was softly kissing her neck and the corner of her lips.

Steve’s chest heaved and Darcy opened her eyes to see him staring down at her with a big tired smile on his face. She tightened once more around him and he gasped, before laughing and gently sliding out. She made a small noise herself. God, she was sensitive in places she didn’t even think she had.

Steve lay his head on her stomach and slumped into the couch, hands resting against her ribcage, and Bucky reached forward to push Steve’s hair back from his eyes.

“You okay, Darce?” asked Bucky softly, breaking the silence. He chuckled when she nodded tiredly.

“Yuh.”

Steve smiled against her stomach. “I think we mighta broken her.”

“Broken? Nah,” said Bucky. “Ruined her for other men, maybe.”

“Y’know, you say that as a joke but it’s almost certainly true,” said Darcy, smiling.

Steve kissed the bottom of her ribs as Bucky laughed. “That’s the plan, sweetheart.”

They spent the next however many half hours like that before Steve finally got up and pulled Darcy to her feet, before he realised she couldn’t really walk at all. So he carried her to the nearest bathroom and Bucky followed not long after with their clothes, and they spent the rest of the night in an Avengers-sized bathtub.

And the only fact that mattered was this: after that night, Darcy was _definitely_ certainly ruined for other men.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr for other cool stuff and things  
> and to ask me to write porn (obvs)  
> [blue--sweater](http://blue--sweater.tumblr.com)


End file.
